


Carnivorous

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cannibalism, Furries, Furry, Implied Murder, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Secret Identity, Vore, sex in fursuits, yiffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: for #SummertimeSlick prompt: New Kink DiscoveryWill - Charmer the Mongoose - has a secret desire to indulge a taboo and he has found a willing partner in fellow furry - Ripper the Lion. But has he bitten off more then he can chew?[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Carnivorous

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use this day to explore the furry kink I have discovered. Hope you all enjoy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35751826921/in/dateposted-public/)

Will Graham adjusted his fursuit and eyed himself in the mirror one last time. He would be easy to spot. Mongooses weren’t exactly common at these events. Often lots of canine types, sometimes big cats. He hoped there wouldn’t be too many lions, he wanted his to be easy to spot. 

One last look before leaving the hotel room and making his way to the suite where the private furry gathering was being held this month. A different city each time, he’d only made it to those closest to him up until now. But with the promise of something special, he had made the trip from New Orleans to Baltimore without hesitation. He didn’t take a lot of time off from his job on the force, but when the sergeant had casually asked if he had nice plans, Will had just muttered enough about _omega stuff_ for the beta to nod and walk off. This wasn’t something he ever really wanted his colleagues to know about. 

Sure, plenty of cops had their secret kinks - being a furry probably wasn’t even that risque. And vore wasn’t an uncommon thing amongst furries, but there were limits. Or there had been, until Will had found someone without such compunction. The alpha lion in question he only knew by the online name Ripper, the fursona picture of a Lion with bloody jaws and a large, hard cock complete with thick knot. 

They had talked online for a few weeks before vore came up and many weeks more before they discussed the reality of it. A taboo really. Vore was play, it wasn’t for real - a roleplay where they might act it out, nothing more. And yet… Will’s breath caught at the memory of having gently cut a small square of his own flesh from the inside of his upper arm. It had healed much as scarification and just the thought of it made him hard. He had sent it to the PO Box Ripper had provided and received in return photos of the flesh on a tongue, another of it between sharp teeth. A note saying he was delicious and a request to taste more. 

The _more_ wouldn’t happen today. No this was just to meet and make arrangements for something more private if all went well. Will wasn’t sure how far they would go, he knew what he wanted - a taste in return at the least. And those teeth on him regardless of whether there was any devouring. The threat of them was enough to make him want to cum. 

Will shook the thoughts from his head as he knocked on the door to the private suite. 

He’d had these desires as long as he could remember - consumption. But never before had he found someone willing. In fact it was the thing that had drawn him into the furrydom. The possibility of sharing his vore fantasies and taking them further. 

The room was already full, perhaps thirty or so guests in total. A small gathering compared to conventions, but everyone was in fursuits - an expensive pursuit. The room stank of sweat and pheromones, there were a few betas but most of the attendees were alpha or omega. The host he had met at a previous party - a beta otter called Slip. He showed him around and introduced him to a few others he hadn’t met. 

The suite had three bedrooms leading from it, two of which had hand written signs stuck to them saying “If the door is closed Yiffing in progress.” Someone had scrawled under one of them “so come on in” and a smiley face. 

The parties weren’t all like this, but he knew Slip’s reputation and wasn’t at all surprised. People joked his name was short for Slippery, which Will was unsure of, but he did know the guy came across like a used car salesman, though he had once been told that Slip was in fact some sort of psychiatrist. 

A few people were dancing slowly to some music, the balcony door was open letting in the cooling breeze as the sun went down. There appeared to be a cuddle pile happening on the large sofa. Will felt relaxed. It was like being in a pack. He’d never been in a position to own dogs, but if he had he knew he’d have a whole bunch of them and try to get some of this feeling of belonging, of being one of a whole. 

Will had only gone in for yiffing a couple of times before, when he’d been particularly lonely and needed to feel more than just warm fur against his. He’d let himself be fucked hard by a wolf once before, and by a horse who had insisted on wearing a cock sheath that made him more equine in that department. Will wasn’t much into that sort of thing, but he’d still cum hard with the massive cock inside him as slick poured out of him in excess. 

He bit his lip at the memory and looked around the room, vision a little impaired by his headpiece. 

“I’m looking for a lion, Ripper? Do you know him?” He asked Slip. 

“Oh! Ripper, yeah. He’ll be here later. He always likes to wait for the party to get started. He has this weird saying about knowing when the lion is in the room… anyways, he’s a bit pretentious but nice enough. Well liked.” Slip sounded almost bitter about it. He wasn’t exactly as popular as he clearly wanted to be. 

Will nodded and left it at that. He mingled, allowed a couple of old acquaintances to pet him and draw him into a cuddle pile. The closeness was welcome but not what he wanted or needed. Even so, it gave him a clear view of the door so he was able to see an hour later when a lion arrived. 

Majestic, fucking beautiful. And easily the most expensive fursuit Will had ever seen by a long mile. Ripper moved effortlessly into the room, talking and shaking hands, easy and comfortable with company. Will felt a little jealous, maybe at that ease or maybe because he was not yet the recipient of it. But then Ripper saw him and made his way over. 

“Charmer?” He asked and Will nodded, extricating himself from the cuddle pile and standing to face the lion. Ripper chuckled. “Certainly the mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by…” the words were rich and accented and caught Will off guard. He hadn’t even considered how much more overwhelming it would finally be to meet in person. 

Will tried to join the chuckle but knew his nerves came across clearly. 

“Shall we?” Ripper asked, holding out an arm and pointing to the less crowded balcony. Will nodded and slipped his arm in the crook of the lion’s. 

They found a spot to lean against the railing and look over the city. “Thank you for the gift you sent me.” Ripper moved as he said it, a strong alpha scent wafting from him even through their suits as the cool air allowed it to pass between them. 

Heat flushed Will’s skin but he was glad the lion couldn’t see it. 

“Perhaps we can talk about limits? Desires?” Ripper suggested as Will continued to be rendered mute by the lion’s presence. 

Will nodded. 

“In private?” Ripper asked. Will nodded again. “I will find you later.” The lion said, stroking a hand down the side of Will’s mongoose face before he turned and walked off. 

Will gasped in air, not realising he’d been holding his breath to retain that amazing scent. He watched then as Ripper started to socialise. He rejoined the cuddle pile, anxious for the comfort of it as he watched the alpha stalk the room and talk and laugh with other guests for the next two hours. 

*

“Apologies, I haven’t attended in a while and it would have been rude of me to not reacquaint myself.” Ripper lowered himself into the sofa next to Will, the pile shifting to allow it, but resulting in them being pressed together. The only alpha in the pile of omegas set off a plume of pheromones from the surrounding omegas, Will included. 

“Th-that’s ok.” Will managed, nothing but nerves left.

Ripper crowded in towards him. “Somewhere private then?” 

Will swallowed and nodded. “My room… I have a room downstairs.”

Ripper seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I actually live nearby. If that isn’t too forward? I assure you, you are perfectly safe with me. I can have Slip vouch for me.”

Will was instantly torn. Uncertain about going somewhere so private but filled with desire to do just that. He was good at reading people, it was what made him a good cop, but he couldn’t read a man in a costume - “My room first? Then maybe?”

“Of course.” Ripper replied and got to his feet, pulling Will up to him and holding him close as he walked them from the suite - the scent of jealousy rising copiously behind them. 

Once in his room Will felt a little more confident - being away from other alphas and rival omegas and amongst his few travel items and his own scent. Ripper closed the door behind him and they faced each other for a moment. 

“Your scent is heavenly. I knew it would be, I could taste it in your flesh.” Ripper’s voice was a low growl and pulled a purr from Will. 

Will closed the distance between them then and lifted his hands, tentative as he drew off the lion’s head, waiting to be stopped but he wasn’t. He wanted to see the man’s face and read him. He wanted to see those teeth, to feel them. 

The man was stunning. The mouth was of course familiar from the pictures, but his eyes were deep and dark, his cheekbones sharp. Will let out a breath and placed the lion’s head down on the bed before lifting off his own head, knowing his curls would be mussed from sweat. He was nervous.

Ripper closed his eyes and inhaled Will’s scent as he laid his own head down next to the lion’s. A smile tweaked the alpha’s lips. “Charming indeed.” 

“I want your teeth on me.” Will blurted, his heart racing as the words escaped. 

Ripper walked him back to the bed and pushed him down onto it, covering Will with his own body as he rutted against him. Will groaned as teeth nuzzled into his throat. 

They ground against each other, neither seemingly having the desire to make a move to remove layers or do anything more as Ripper made Will’s throat and neck painfully raw with his teeth. The suits added to the friction as both remained trapped inside their own. 

Slick began to wet the back and thighs of Will’s fur as he craved the alpha’s cock but was too caught up in the moment - in this desperate need - to try to undress. Instead he arched and moaned until the alpha pulled back and turned him roughly, not undoing either of the modesty panels in their suits, as he might have, he instead humped against Will’s ass. 

Will moaned and held back pleas as he felt the alpha’s hard cock against him even through the two layers of fur, craving the knot he was withholding. 

When Ripper pressed against him and bit gently to the back of his neck, holding him in place as a lion did when mounting it’s mate, Will came with a cry. Ripper grunted at that and held Will down like this as he rut against his pliant form, fucking against him until he too came. 

They lay panting, Ripper’s weight pressing him down in a way that comforted Will so entirely he had to resist pulling the alpha’s arms around him. How he wished they were tied together, slick flooded from him at the thought of being filled, and Ripper let out a low moan as the scent must have hit him. 

“Let’s go to your place.” Will breathed out the words. 

*

Will had grabbed his shoulder bag and packed some fresh clothes, but they both went down to the basement carpark still in their fursuits, now soiled from their own release. It made for an uncomfortable, but thankfully short drive. 

The house was huge and fancy - which added up with the expensive fursuit. Will wasn’t going to let it intimidate him. 

Ripper pulled the car around the back and they went in through a backdoor and along to a super fancy kitchen. “Can I get you something to eat or drink?” 

Will shook his head, flushing at the idea of eating flesh. He hesitated before asking “Are you on the menu?” 

Ripper grinned. “It would only be fair. An eye for an eye… a tooth for a tooth.” Ripper pressed a now ungloved thumb into Will’s mouth and he sucked and nipped at it with a moan. “But… perhaps first, if you will permit me - I’d love to see the Charmer beneath the mongoose?”

Will nodded and chased Ripper’s thumb as he removed it, before being lead up ornate stairs and into a lavish bedroom. 

The alpha’s hands were gentle as they unzipped Will’s costume but didn’t push it off, only back on his shoulders enough to see the naked flesh beneath, the once more hard cock that he pulled from the suit. He stroked it a couple of times, Will whimpering as he did so, before the hands worked him out of his costume entirely. Ripper stepped back and looked at him then, drinking in the sight in a way that filled Will with confidence rather than stripping it from him. 

“I want to knot you? Is that ok?” Ripper’s voice was thick with lust. Will nodded and moved forward, helping the alpha out of his own costume to find him also naked beneath. “But first… a taste for you?” Ripper stroked his own cock as he went to the bed, lowering himself down onto his back and putting out a hand to Will. 

Will took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled between Ripper’s legs and then maneuvered down until the understood. He moaned as he took the alpha into his mouth and straight to the back of his throat, making Ripper arch off the bed for a moment. Then he pulled back and nipped at the head, pulled off entirely and nuzzled over the cock and gradually growing knot. He bit harder a couple of times until the knot swelled further as Ripper grunted, before taking his cock once more. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed down precum, letting his teeth graze uncomfortably over the alpha, drawing low moans that betrayed the pain. Will wanted to bite down on the engorged flesh, but there was only one thing he wanted more in that moment. 

“Let me knot you mongoose. Let this lion fuck you. Then you can have more.” Will nodded at the words as he pulled back. He moved up then, straddling Ripper and feeding the alpha’s cock into him as Ripper’s eyes widened. 

“Fuck me alpha.” Will moaned as he fucked himself onto Ripper’s cock until the alpha took hold of his hips and fucked up into him equally as hard. The rhythm was erratic and messy, but they both groaned and gasped until Ripper finally rolled them, pulling back enough to move Will’s legs over his shoulders and fuck into him deep as he leaned forward enough to nip at Will’s tender neck once more.

Will angled his head and latched his own teeth onto Ripper’s shoulder. He bit deep, drawing both blood and a groan. 

He tore. 

He ripped the flesh and blood poured, but his omega teeth were not sharp enough to tear the flesh away, so instead he nuzzled at the wound, taking in blood and a little loose skin. 

Ripper cried out his pleasure and thrust his knot into Will. 

Will came with a cry at the welcomed intrusion. He clenched around it and felt the alpha shudder as he spilled. They both fucked through their shared orgasm, riding the waves of it until they collapsed onto each other, both spent. 

*

They were a sticky tangle of sweaty limbs and blood when Ripper’s impressive knot finally released them. 

Will whimpered at the loss as the alpha pulled out of him, following Ripper with his lips and nuzzling at his neck and down to the wound that still leaked blood. “More. Another taste, please alpha. Let me devour you please.”

Ripper chuckled. “Such a sweet mongoose, a deceptively sweet carnivore.” He took Will’s lips in a hard kiss, pleasantly bruising - tongue gathering the blood there. 

“You can taste more if you wish, but I have a proposal to make.” Ripper growled the words in a way that vibrated through Will. 

“Yes.” He breathed, ready to be convinced of anything by this alpha. There was more of a connection between than Will would have even suspected from their online conversations and clearly shared interests and desires. 

Ripper stood and drew him from the bed, leading him naked back to the kitchen. He opened a ready box on the counter and applied an adhesive gauze to the still weeping wound. 

“When we first started talking I knew immediately that I had found someone with a shared desire, shared predilections. I hope I have not been mistaken.” There was a faint note of something like a threat in those words and yet Will wasn’t scared. 

The alpha lead him to a pantry door, it opened onto a basement, a wine cellar and a set up for butchery beneath that again, the stark lights were bright and lit everything sterile. Will’s heart was thudding in his chest, he should be scared but instead he was excited. 

In truth he had given Ripper a taste to have something in return, he desired to consume rather than be consumed and he could sense the same from the alpha. He was willing to allow some give and take. With the butchery equipment set up before them he was unsure who would be eating who and he knew that should worry him. But he realised with no fear that this alpha had his devotion before they had even met in person. 

Ripper let go of his hand and moved to a fridge, he pulled something out that Will couldn’t see until the alpha turned back and placed it on the chopping board. 

A neatly cut human leg and foot, cut beneath the knee. 

Will’s breath caught and his heart raced. The alpha’s eyes pierced him as he noted the change in heart rate and scent. They looked at each other for a moment, assessing, seeing each other clearly in the stark light. 

“Perhaps this is something we can enjoy together? I have a fantastic recipe I’ve been meaning try.” 

“Yes alpha.” Will breathed out the words as he smiled. Yes this was exactly what he desired. 

“Please, call me Hannibal.” Ripper returned the smile broadly, sharp teeth gleaming with promise.


End file.
